Unlimited Power
by Thunderstarter
Summary: Humans get their power of Chakra through a greater being who watches their quarrels for mere amusement. But what happens when a young boy discovers this for himself? Better inside. Rated M for Language, Morbid Violence, and Sexual Content. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

**Chakra's Weakness**

**RATED M FOR A REASON: LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, SEXUAL CONTENT**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did I would be making its MMO.**

**---Chakra---**

Hello, I come to you from a different world than our story. Confused? It's only natural. Who or what am I? I am, but I am not. It is me that gives you power, but where am I to give it? I am merely an illusion, which all have an unlimited supply of, sadly, they believe my power granted to them is limited.

**--A SMALL NOTE—**

**Without me, you creatures wouldn't be able to perform your fancy Ninjustu. Or your Gen or Taijustu. No, I am the reason you can use them.**

**I am Chakra.**

How does Chakra talk, you ask? Well I am not what you think I am. I am a being that gives you my power to benefit your humanly quarrels. It is actually very entertaining to see you fight with my powers. However, one boy noticed this, that I enjoy your fighting, and found me.

I was defeated.

This is the story of my downfall.

---

He was only a boy, Marcus, only a boy. He was 15 years of age, brown hair, hazel eyes, and an unbreakable will.

**--A FACT—**

**Marcus defeated me.**

He lived in the village hidden in the clouds. This village wasn't known of until recently, when one person fell off a cloud (I'm not kidding, either, genius thought he could fly). A secret bloodline Ninjustu was used to make the clouds solid for them to build their village, and surround it with haze. The village has been around longer than the hidden leaf, having a total of 15 Totakages (Their equivalent of the leaf's Hokage). When they learned the leaf was a dominating force on the continent below, they decided to go to war with them, without telling them of course, to show their superiority.

Marcus had been drafted into the army due to his skilled use of Genjustu. He lived with only his mom and little sister. His mom was against the war at first, but Marcus was into the idea. He had a great sense of national pride, and would do anything to protect his country that wasn't known.

**--SOMETHING OF IMPORTANCE—**

**He had no clue that someone else shared the same feeling.**

Who?

Guess.

Lost?

Naruto Uzumaki.

But enough on him for now. After all, there is not story without a main character, or at least, not in my stories. And Marcus is my main character. But all stories need supporting roles. These would be his team he was drafted into.

Team 13; the supposedly "unlucky" team because of the number, was proven to be one of the best. Marcus and his new teammates, Joan (A Medical Nin) and Gary (A Ninjustu-Nin) were both very talented and complimented Marcus' specialization. They assisted in defeating me.

Oh, I'm sorry. I'm giving away the story. I'm bad at that. Please, let's start with when Marcus was drafted.


	2. You've Been Drafted

**Chapter 1: You've Been Drafted**

**---**

Now where to begin….ah! I know. We'll start when Marcus came home from his morning missions.

***

Marcus' Mom sat the door, waiting for her son to come home. Marcus was out doing some normal Genin D level missions. He had to save a cat from a tree (he used Genjustu to make a fish appear in front of the cats' eyes) and he had to make sure an elderly woman could get to the store and back.

She saw Marcus jump onto their cloud (They live in the sky, what else would they live on?) and before he could even walk in the door she ran out and tackled him in a great big bear hug, tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Mom?" Marcus asked, confused.

She let go of Marcus and looked him in the eyes, "I have some news to tell you…" she tried to hold back tears but failed, "You were….drafted."

"DRAFTED?" Marcus yelled, "FOR WHAT?"

His mom started crying again, "Team 13…the war against the Leaf!"

Marcus stood there, shocked. Team 13…was it fate?

**--A COINCIDENCE—**

**Marcus' dad was on Team 13 when a civil war broke out among the city hidden the clouds, he was KIA.**

"You're sure it's Team 13?" Marcus asked.

His mother nodded, "This would be better if you weren't on that _cursed _team that took your father away from me before you were born, but those assholes just had to put you on this team…"

Marcus put his hand on his Mom's shoulder, "Mom, I won't die like Dad. Trust me. I know how to survive in combat, being specialized in Genjustu, I can simply create an illusion for the enemy to fall into. There aren't many of us."

"I know but…look. I'm proud you were drafted to destroy the Leaf, those ignorant fools, but I wish you weren't on this team. There's a curse. Everyone on Team 13 always dies in action."

"The new Team 13 will break the curse, trust me, Mom." Marcus said.

"Well, OK."

They embraced each other, Marcus loved his Mom. He couldn't even think about leaving her, not even for a day. She was his best and only friend; for Marcus was the odd one in the Ninja Academy. He didn't have the physical stamina to perform Taijustu, and didn't have the will to perform Ninjustu. However, he did have the will for Genjustu, and the students often teased him for only knowing one of the 3. One time, a kid who bullied him daily thought it would be a good idea to fight him. Marcus may have been a freak, but he was not a bad fighter. The bully used a fireball justu on Marcus, he easily dodged it and performed a Genjustu that made the bully think the school was closing in around him; he eventually fainted from the fright of the illusion. Marcus was immediately promoted to Genin level and was going to participate in the Chuunin exam next week, but it looked like, due to the war, that simply wasn't going to happen.

**-- A SMALL THING ABOUT THE FUTURE—**

**Marcus was right, he wouldn't die in Team 13. **

**His teammates would. **

**In fact, I killed them.**

Oops, I gave away some of the story. I'm sorry, really, I am. I tend to do that a lot. What? Just because I killed someone means I don't have a soul? These kids kill many a mission and you think they have a soul, I am not evil. I think I am the victim in this story. I AM the one who was defeated, and yet you think I am evil because I tried to defend myself… enough of that. I will now continue with the story.

Marcus' Mom let go and looked at him, "You leave tomorrow. We should pack tonight."

Marcus nodded.

***

Tomorrow came sooner than expected.

Marcus woke up the next day in his twin-sized bed. He got up, stretched, and let out a big yawn.

**--SOMETHING QUITE OBVIOUS ---**

**Marcus wanted to leave.**

He went downstairs and met a large bowl of ramen waiting for him, it was his favorite, steak and noodles and nothing else. Well, except for the broth.

"Mom, why am I having dinner for breakfast?" Marcus asked.

His Mom walked up to Marcus and gently touched his cheek, "Not to scare you," Her voice was gentle, she sounded like she did when she comforted him when he had a bad dream a night when he was younger, "But I don't know if I'll ever see you again."

**--ANOTHER FACT—**

**She will.**

Marcus hugged his mother, "Don't worry, I'll destroy the Leaf and come back home safe and sound."

His mom broke the hug and looked at him, "I don't want you to kill anyone. The Leaf has done nothing against us!" Her voice was harsh.

"Mom!" Marcus yelled, "They think they are superior, when they simply aren't! I will show them superiority!"

His mother was stricken, but quickly recovered and started yelling, "Marcus! Realize what you're saying!"

"I know what I'm saying!" He swung his arm back in anger and knocked his Ramen off the table, the bowl broke when it hit the ground. There was a long silence.

"Goodbye, Mom." Marcus said, he ran out the door.

----

A/N That was really short. Sorry!


	3. Second Wave

A/N: I usually post 3 chapters before asking for reviews.

So…REVIEW!

Or else Marcus will never see the end of this morbid mission.

---

**Chapter 2: Second Wave**

**---**

Marcus was required to meet in town square, that's where all of the mission briefings were. The city in the clouds was divided into five sections; housing, schooling, shopping, medical, and the town square in the middle. Each section was huge; the town square was the largest. He was required to meet at 0800 sharp, it stated so in the letter he received.

Marcus jumped from cloud to cloud until he got to the town square. There were many nin gathered among the many trees and fountains of the square, he recognized a lot of them from the battle school ( "Ninja Academy" sounded too much like a regular school, except for Ninjas), however he didn't see any of his friends around. Most of them were Ninjustu specialists, but some were healers and few did any Genjustu at all. He looked around the mass of nin, and he still couldn't find his friends. Confused, he sat down on a bench near the center of the square, which he noticed a large stage set up with the Totakage and ANBU agents standing on it.

He looked around and started asking around for anybody on Team 13, he couldn't find any, and when he asked someone they gasped and said, "You poor child. I wish you the best," or, "I'm glad I'm not you," or even, "Fuck you. Get outta my face."

**--SOMETHING MARCUS WILL NEVER KNOW—**

**His friends were already fighting the Leaf. They were in the first wave, none of them will survive.**

Marcus eventually gave up on the search and returned to his bench, only to see it was taken by a particularly beautiful medical nin. She had long brown hair and a black bandana around it to her bangs out of her eyes. He recognized her as the hottest girl in the battle school, Joan Yales, she was a medical ninja, and all of the guys in his class have had at least one or two wet dreams about her. Marcus has had at least 3 of her so far. She was wearing a purple battle suit with a green backpack strung around her shoulder.

He wanted to ask for his seat, but he decided to forget about it and lean against a tree nearby. He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful creature; her silky brown hair flowed like a waterfall down her shoulders. And her body was curved to perfection.

Joan noticed Marcus' staring and looked at him, "Oh, I'm sorry, was this your seat?

Marcus was put into a state of shock, her voice was beautiful and firm at the same time, soothing yet commanding, she was practically an angel on earth. And best of all, it was talking to him.

"Uh…yes…I mean…no…well I mean it…" Marcus stammered, he started to sweat.

Joan laughed, it was such a beautiful laugh, "Don't worry. Here, take it." She stood up and gestured towards the seat. Marcus told her it was OK and she could take it, so she did.

"So, what squad are you in?" Joan asked.

"13."

"13? Me, too!" Joan yelled, "What a coincidence! We're going to be a team!" She put her hand up for a high-five. It was like she had never heard of the curse before. She was a year older than him, and he was shocked at her optimism. It didn't bug him, though. He was confident they would survive the ordeal. He gave her a high-five.

"Well, I guess there's only one more of us, I wonder who it is?" Joan said.

"Well, I dunno…guess we'll have to find out when the Totakage calls out the teams." Marcus shrugged, he was starting to get comfortable talking to the girl he has had so many fantasies about.

"What's your name, again?" Joan asked, "Sorry I didn't ask before, but you were being so funny and cute!"

Cute? Did she just call Marcus cute?

**--SOMETHING THOUGHT ABOUT MARCUS—**

**At the battle school, all of the older girls thought of him as, "cute". Not as "sexy" or "hot", but as someone they would want to have as their little brother. Joan wanted to meet him, but was always too nervous. It doesn't really show now, does it?**

Marcus turned red; Joan noticed this and wanted to avoid making the situation uncomfortable. So she just revealed she knew his name, "Oh wait! You're Marcus!"

"Ye…yes. My name is Marcus." He said, a huge wave of relief coming over him.

Joan smiled at him, "OK! I think the Totakage is ready…" Marcus looked at the stage and saw the Totakage moving towards the podium. He was very young, and refused to cover his head with anything. He only wore yellow robes, to symbolize pride, and his brown hair was finely cut.

"Welcome, warriors of the cloud. You have all been hand-picked due to your fine skills in battle techniques to fight the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He looked around at the crowd, "You are our finest, Genin through Jonin, congratulate yourselves."

Joan and Marcus cheered and clapped along with everyone else. The mood was really light for a group about to go to war.

The Totakage called for silence and went back to his speech, "Each of your squads have been balanced so that everyone's skill complements each other, ensuring that you will all survive. Now, we will be dispatching everyone via gliders. One squad per gilder. Our clouds are right above the leaf, perfect for attack. We are sending all of you down at once, ensuring that we overwhelm the leaf immediately. I will now call up your squads…"

There were a total of 167 squads, so it payed to have a low number. There was a bright side to Team 13.

It didn't take long for their team to be called.

The Totakage cleared his throat, "Team 13!"

The crowd went silent. There seemed to be an hour of silence before the Totakage spoke, "Marcus Walker! Joan Yales! Gary Wilder!"

Marcus and Joan walked up together, and the other kid, Gary, walked up alone. He was medium-built and had blond hair, his face perfectly clear, he was every girl's in the battle academy heartthrob. He was two years older than Marcus, making him the oldest and most experienced member of the team. He wore a black battle suit with a Katana along the back.

The girls in the crowd gasped when they heard his name called, and some even started to cry. Gary looked over at Marcus and Joan, "Looks like we're gonna have to come back alive, eh?" He smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth.

Joan was the only girl not falling head-over-heels for him, "With me on the team, I will ensure that we break the curse. Marcus here is a Genjustu specialist, so he can create distractions so we can flee if we must."

"But you won't," The Totakage said, "You will destroy all that oppose you! This is Team 13!" The crowd cheered. Team 13 looked promising.

The three were directed to go to the school section of the city, that was where everyone was being deployed, "You are in wave 4; you will be going out with squads 12-16."

**--A SMALL NOTE—**

**They were really in the second wave, the Totakage didn't want to reveal the first wave's failure. Each wave went out in smaller waves to ensure nobody crashed mid-flight.**

They were ordered to run to the deployment site, and they did. In a matter of minutes they were at the hangar, Teams 14, 15, and 16 close behind. An ANBU agent showed them to their glider, which had enough room for 3 people to hang on. They each found their grip on the handle and waited for the other teams to do so.

The same ANBU agent that showed them their glider shouted directions to the squads. "You will jump off the cloud and meet at the rendezvous point, which is the gates of the leaf village. You will be able to get there if the other waves have done their jobs to capture and hold it. If you get separated from your wave, stick with your squad and proceed with orders given. Your orders are to defeat all Genin, Chuunin, and Jonin members of the village. Capture the academy students. Leave no stone unturned and kill everyone in your path, got it?

"Yes, sir!" All of the nin shouted.

"Alright then. Remember, the gates of the leaf villiage. Three…two…deploy!"

Marcus' squad kicked off the cloud and pointed their glider downward, it was a clear day, minus their clouds, and no wind would interfere with their flight. The team shot downward at a forest they saw close to the villiage.

**--SOME OF THE BATTLE SO FAR—**

**Every single mini-wave was shot down by kunai. The village was perfectly safe. The only trouble they were facing was defeating the first big wave. Many were still alive, but they would all die.**

When they got close enough to the forest, they started to see some black figures hurtling towards them. They didn't make it, the team was too far away, but when they got close enough, the figures were getting dangerously close.

"Kunai!" Joan yelled. One barely missed Gary's foot.

They heard a rip and a scream from a squad to their left, their glider went spiraling to the ground. Soon, another scream came, and another, and another, until they were the last squad in the skies.

"We have to do something!" Gary yelled.

"I know!" Marcus yelled. He used his Genjustu to make it seem to everyone else that their glider was shot out of the sky while they crashed into the trees below.

They landed on the forest floor with only a few scratches, Joan healed them easily.

"How many squads are left?" Joan asked.

"All of them were shot down. I don't know how many survived their crashes, but I'm guessing not many." Gary said.

"Damn it!" Marcus yelled. Gary out his hand over Marcus' mouth, "Don't give away our position!" he hissed. Marcus nodded and Gary released his hand.

"So what now?" Marcus whispered.

"We can't possibly carry on with the mission, we have to find and rescue as many people as we can." Joan said.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" A loud, obnoxious voice yelled. The three looked around the bushes to find someone, but nobody was there, "I'm gonna beat you all!"

"Show yourself!" Joan yelled.

A spiky-haired blonde jumped out from the trees, he was wearing a black jumpsuit and looked as if he was in his teen years. A pink-haired girl with a backpack and a boy wearing a gray jacket with a rather large dog followed him.

**--SOMETHING ABOUT THE FUTURE—**

**These two squads will almost kill each other, but will against their will have to team up. **

Gary stepped out and faced the blonde, "You, you're the boy who has the demon. Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto laughed, "I am! And this," he pointed to the pink-haired girl, "eIs Sakura. And the one is Kiba, and his dog Akamaru."

"You guys have to stop your assault on the leaf, or else our nin will kill you all!" Sakura said, "We're willing to negotiate."

"Fuck Negotiating." Marcus said, "Our mission is kill you, and we will."

"We don't have to fight!" Kiba yelled, "But if we must, we will!"

"Bring it on!" Joan yelled.

"Shadow clone justu!"

---

A/N: I'm going to answer a few questions you may have.

Q: What time does this take place in?

It takes place during Naruto Shippuden after Gaara was resurrected.

Q: Is this A/U?

Yes and no, Sauske is still evil, but he's not working with Orochimaru.

Q: Is this canon?

Hell no.

Q: Do I have to review to get another chapter?

Yes. I started a new story because my other one isn't getting reviews. So…

I

GUESS

YOU'LL

JUST

HAVE

TO

REVIEW

MUAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
